softcellfandomcom-20200215-history
A Man Could Get Lost
“ ” is a song by Soft Cell, from their debut 1981 single A Man Can Get Lost. Origin “ ” was written by David Ball in 1979Soft Cell: Say Hello, Wave Goodbye (documentary) and has become one of earliest songs performed by the duo. The song describes the loneliness, sadness and paranoia occurring on the streets of a big city. Record and release “ ” was one of early Soft Cell tracks to be included in duo's debut single. It was recorded in Stage One Studio, December 1980, and produced by Daniel Miller. Track uses Almond's first take vocals.Keychains And Snowstorms - The Soft Cell Story (book) Song appeared on mistitled 7″ single A Man Can Get Lost, as an A Side, and released on March 1981 with 12″ Memorabilia. Other versions Demo A demo record of “ ” indicates that initially song had completely different music and the second verse lacked of overlapping lines from final version, which describe negative feelings of the character of the song. The demo was recorded in Leeds Polytechnics studio around 1979, along with many other early Soft Cell tracks. It first become widely known trough bootleg releases, such as Science Fiction Stories. It was officially released as a remaster on Keychains And Snowstorms box set (titled as ‘early version’). This version also was performed on early live shows, according to some live recording bootlegs. Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing “ ” was one of single songs to be re-recorded for Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing remix album in 1982. This version is instrumental and has additional percussions and scratching sound effects. Remixes A remix of the song by Marcello was released as part Heat: The Remixes compilation in 2008. Another remix, by John of the Pleased Wimmin, was released on limited Club Remixes EP in 2018; this remix is instrumental, thus closer to Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing version. Live versions Live recordings of the song, both early and single versions, would appear on various bootleg releases for a very long time. First official release of such record can be marked by Keychains And Snowstorms box set, released in 2018: its DVD contains a footage of Soft Cell’s live show in Amnesia club, Leeds, May 1981, where “ ” (single version) was performed. On July 16, 2018, “ ” was recorded live in the Warehouse club, Leeds. A video fragment of the performance was shown in Soft Cell: Say Hello, Wave Goodbye documentary. The record was released on limited 10″ EP on July 26, 2019, within deluxe Say Hello Wave Goodbye box set. Lyrics Listen * “A Man Could Get Lost (Daniel Miller Vocal Edit)” (official upload on YouTube) – single version * “A Man Could Get Lost (Early Version)” (official upload on YouTube) * “A Man Could Get Lost (Non Stop Ecstatic Dancing Version)” (official upload on YouTube) * “A Man Could Get Lost (Marcello Remix)” (official upload on YouTube) * “A Man Could Get Lost (Jon Pleased Wimmin Remix)” (official upload on YouTube) References Category:Soft Cell tracks Category:Tracks recorded in 1980s Category:Tracks released in 1980s Category:Songs written by David Ball